This invention relates to a gas economizer, particularly to one saving and activating gasoline, increasing power and effective to lessen pollution to the environment.
A known conventional gas economizer shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes an annular body 10 with a radial gap, and four magnets 11 fitted in the disc-shaped body 10 in spaced-apart condition. This annular body 10 with the four magnets 11 is fitted around a gas tube 12 to activate gasoline particles. FIG. 2 shows magnetic force lines 13 produced by the four magnets 11 and attract one another to interfere the magnetic force lines so that the magnetic force lines may be distributed unbalanced. Provided that a metal 14 passes through the center of the annular body 10, the metal 14 will be attracted to one of the four magnets 11, forcing the metal 14 biasing to one magnet 11, impossible to pass through the center of the annular body 10. And the magnetic force lines 13 attract one another and interfere them to result in their distribution unbalanced so gasoline passing through the gas economizer 1 may not be acivated sufficiently.
As understood from the aforementioned, magnetic force lines of the known conventional gas economizer are impossible to concentrate the magnetic fields and liable to attract and interfere with one another, and thus impossible to obtain anticipated effect in activating gasoline. Consequently, little-activated gasoline cannot burn completely, not that the conventional gas economizer economizes gasoline.